Not Everything Is As It Seems
by LobocCam
Summary: Rachel Reese was far from a normal 24-year-old woman. She might not know it yet, but she's one of the most important women in the whole galaxy. Only now, she's being pulled back to where she belongs, and she now knows what she means to the universe. 'All I know is that the things I know are wrong, and not everything is as it seems.' - Doctor/OC Rated T for caution.
1. Prologue

**Not Everything Is As It Seems**

**Prologue-y Introduction Thing**

_When you run with the Doctor, it's as though time is standing still. When he turns, to make sure your following, and gives you that smile, nobody could ever resist but to smile back at him. He makes the world seem like a better place, even if your running from people who are trying to kill you. He makes it seem less dull, more full of good, as though you weren't having to blow up a spaceship full of deadly - but alive - aliens. _

_He makes you feel better, he fixes you in the ways you didn't even realise you needed fixing. He never upsets you; never intentionally. But, that day always comes. The day where he has no choice but to leave you behind. And it breaks his heart, every single time. Because, he doesn't want to leave his only family behind. He doesn't want to ditch them when they need him the most. But, he has to. He just has to._

_I grew up watching him running, running with various companions on spaceships and planets that no one before had dared to dream were real. I grew up seeing him in dangerous situations and just wishing, with all my might, that the man that everyone can't help but love gets out of there alive. And he always does, always did, because it was a TV show. _

_Then the cracks came. Little ones at first, ones that no one noticed. But, the universe was splintering slowly, bit by bit. Because something had fallen through them, something that wasn't supposed to, and the universe would only be fine when that thing returned. _

_I didn't know it was me. I had no clue. Then The Woman came, with her evil grin and pulled me back through. Then my adventures really started. Because, I didn't know that what we knew as a TV show was as far from the truth as possible. How was I to know? _

_All I know is that the things I know are wrong, and not everything is as it seems._

* * *

**_HELLO!_**

**_LobocCam here. _**

**_Welcome to my first ever published story. Well, I say published story, it's not even finished yet. Just an intro-thingy..._**

**_ANYWAY, thanks for dropping by! I know, I know, a LOT of Doctor/OC stories use this story line; Girl from parallel universe gets pulled into Whoniverse, flits around said Doctor's personal timeline, they fall in love, have many babies, blah, blah, blah. Okay, maybe the last one is a lie, but ohwells. This one, however, has a bit of an underlying difference; River Song isn't in it. _**

**_OKAY, that's a bit of a lie. A LOT of a lie, but you'll understand later on in the story what the hell I'm talking about. You may not like it, but the idea came to me one night over a tub of Ben and Jerry's. You can't just dismiss an idea that came to you over a tub of cookie dough goodness, can you? It's been bothering me for a while now, and I wanna see how well my writing is perceived throughout the wibbly-wobbly-world-wide-web. :-)_**

**_I hope this story gets you going (not in that way, but, you know, in the doctor/female OC feels kinda way)_**

**_I hope my spelling, punctuation and grammar (or, as I'll probably refer to them as from now on, SPaG) is fine. Spelling has never been my strong point. Le sigh... The woes of a young woman writer. _**

**_Thank you, _**

**_LobocCam_**

** x**


	2. Chapter 1: The Cracks

**Chapter One: The Cracks**

_**Rachel's POV**_

The TV blinked into lightness, the coloured images going fuzzy as the lightening struck the house. I huffed, banging the top of the ancient box with my fist to get it to stabilise on a solid image. Once it did, I settled down on my couch and turned the channel to BBC America.

The Doctor flashed across the screen, his silly grin plastered over the small screen. The image flickered again as the theme song began, causing me to yet again huff. Why do I suffer with this abysmal thing? Why don't I just buy a new one?

Oh yes, that's right, I'm a 24 year old woman who lives alone and has one - minimal wage - pay check coming into the house. I can't _afford_ to buy a new one.

With another huff, I settled into watching the blinking images. My phone beeped with a text alert, Amanda's name flashing across the screen. Picking up the phone, I took my eyes off the screen to peer at my phone.

_Ur bf on tv. u wtching? _

I rolled my eyes at my best friend - who still texted like a teenager. The lightening flashed brighter, the sound coming a split second later causing me to jump. The TV lost signal, the monotonous static sound that came through made my skin crawl. I jumped up, rushing towards the TV only to notice a huge crack covering the full of the screen.

"What the...?" I murmured, running my finger across one side of the fractured glass. "OW!" I hissed, pulling my hand away as it burned. Rubbing my finger into my hand, I turned to look out the window. There, on the window, an exact replica of the crack was cut through the double glazing. A small puddle of rain water sat on the window pane, slowly getting bigger. I frowned. Why did the crack seem so familiar?

**"Ha! Clara. How are you? Don't worry, everything is under control." **I jumped at the sudden loud sound, turning to look at the TV to see the Doctor and Clara on the screen. However, the image was stuck, unmoving and the two didn't seem to be in the show. It was stuck on an image of the two in the TARDIS, looking right at me with a deep look. Clara's mouth was open, as if she were about to shout something. The Doctor looked almost depressed, like he knew what was about to happen.

"_Do you hear the Whisper Men? The Whisper Men are near. If you hear the Whisper Men, then turn away your ear. Do not hear the Whisper men, whatever else you do. For once you've heard the Whisper Men, they'll stop and look at you."_

The continuous verse of whispers got louder, as if many more people were whispering the verse. I jumped at this, turning back to look out the window. My mouth dropped as I saw a man, a man with a complete white face and no features other than a mouth. His mouth was open, and I saw razor sharp teeth sticking out of his gums. He seemed to be speaking, but I could hear nothing other than the uninterrupted verse.

"Hello?" I shouted to him, trying to see if he was real or not. He snarled, and the whispering stopped. I gulped, taking a step back only to feel something behind me. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. My heart thudded as I slowly spun around, to see nothing. "Hello?!" I shouted louder, turning back to look out the window. He was gone. "What the..?" I screamed as the window broke, covering my face to stop the shards from cutting it.

"_Do you hear the Whisper Men? The Whisper Men are near. If you hear the Whisper Men, then turn away your ear. Do not hear the Whisper men, whatever else you do. For once you've heard the Whisper Men, they'll stop and look at you." _

The whispered started back up, louder than before. The rain got heavier, now soaking me and my clothes. I spun around, looking at the TV. The crack was much, much bigger now and I knew where I knew it from. It was Amy's crack, the crack from her bedroom when she was a little girl. How could it be here?! How?!

"_Do you hear the Whisper Men? The Whisper Men are near. If you hear the Whisper Men, then turn away your ear. Do not hear the Whisper men, whatever else you do. For once you've heard the Whisper Men, they'll stop and look at you."_

"There there, my child." I looked at the image that had flickered onto the screen, backing away as I saw the face of Madame Kovarian on the screen, her face marred even more by the crack that covered it. "You'll be back where you belong just shortly. It won't be an easy ride, and you'll find things to be much, much different from what you're used to. Just remember my child," A hand grasped my shoulder, digging into it and pulling me backwards as I tried to scream out for help, **"The Doctor must be destroyed."**

* * *

_**How was it?**_

_**Reviews would be appreciated, I don't mind constructive (or any, at that matter) criticism. It's all helpful. **_

_**Erm, this is all I've wrote so far. Sorry guys. But, whatever, I'll write more eventually. If people like it. If not, what would be the point?:-)**_

_**Thanks again, **_

_**LobocCam**_

_** x**_


	3. Chapter 2: Time Travel For Dummies

_**I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, Favorited and followed the story! Thanks guys! It made my day to see all of them! Anyways, this chapter really went a different way from what I originally wanted, but I think this is how it should have happened (or, would have happened) anyway. It WAS originally titled 'London, England, Earth?' so, you know, it would have taken a different route entirely. And, well, this is what flowed so HERE!**_

_**Thanks again guys!**_

_**OH! One more thing! I want your opinion. What should her first adventure be? I was thinking something with 10 (not because he's my favourite or anything [SPOILER - he is]) but because everyone either seems to start with nine or eleven [I guess I kinda started with eleven too, but shush!] So, I would really love to know your thoughts about it. Tbh, I was thinking either Martha-10 or maybe even Donna-10. Didn't really want to start early on, but idk yet. Let me know in the comments/reviews (still don't know how to work this bleeping website)**_

_**Thanks again guys, **_

_**LobocCam!**_

_**P.S Without any further ado, here's the chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Time Travel for Dummies**

_**Rachel**_

_"Don't worry-... Usually does this-... Meh, she'll be fine-... It's just her-...I know because I lo-..." _

My head was banging, my arms and legs ached all over and I had zero clue what was going on. I knew I had moved, but I couldn't remember anything. I was so sure I had just turned the TV on, but now I'm waking up on a... bed?

"River? Are you awake?" I groaned, rolling over.

"Gimme five more minutes," I grumbled to who I presumed was either Robbie or Amanda, since they were the only ones of my friends who actually called me 'River' all the time. Going by the voice, I'd say Robbie. It sounded masculine. And, the chuckle just proved that.

"You've been out for hours, c'mon. Wake up, love." I groaned, but did as told, not registering the British lingo until I rubbed my eyes.

"Since when did you talk British, Rob-?" I froze as I opened my eyes, seeing none-other than Matt Smith standing above me. He was in the Doctor's outfit, the one from before he lost the Ponds. Matt's hair was tousled, as though he'd been running his hand through it, and he looked slightly worried when I'd started to call him Robbie. "What the actual fuc-"

"River! Language!" He scolded immediately, before looking at me. "You're young, aren't you?" He asked immediately, before looking into my eyes. "Really young. What's the day?" He asked. I rubbed my forehead with a groan.

"I dunno, Saturday?" His eyes darkened with sadness. I bit my lip, feeling suddenly very guilty and sorry for the man that shouldn't be sat in front of me. "Why? And, what are you doing here?"

"You called," He slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out a leather wallet. He hesitated, before handing it to me. "I always come when you call." I gave him a questioning look, still not understanding, before looking down at the small, white piece of paper. The paper was blank, except from one little word scribbled into the middle of it;

_**HELP**_

"I don't understand," I said finally, looking up at him. "Your an actor, how can you be here?" I paused, looking at his attire again. "And, why are you wearing that outfit?" The Doctor looked into my eyes, almost as if searching for something.

"This is very early for you," He breathed, reaching out to gently touch my cheek. Warmth spread from his hand, causing me to unconsciously lean into his touch, "You haven't met me yet, have you?" I laughed lightly.

"I wish," I admitted, "It's way to expensive to go to Comic Con, though I'd really love to." Matt looked down at me sadly. "Why do you look so sad?"

"River, oh my darling River," He leaned his forehead against mine, making me realise just how close we were, "There is something you must understand before it's too late. I'm not an actor, you're not in your universe any more. I'm the Doctor, a Time Lord. The man you watched while growing up, that's my life." He chuckled. "The first time I met you, you knew everything about me and more. Now, look at us." He opened his eyes, moving away from me slightly. "You still know a lot about me, but I know you inside out."

"Why are you calling me River?" I asked quietly, "My friends call me River, as a joke." 'The Doctor' chuckled.

"It's not a joke, darling. Your name is River; well, not your given name, but it's how your known. R.I.V.E.R, an acrostic of your name, but not." I gave him a totally confused look. "I know, It confused me too." He chuckled lightly, before sighing and pulling away. He rubbed his forehead, looking really lost.

"I don't understand." I repeated, quieter this time. 'The Doctor' looked back towards me, his eyes almost burning with pain. "How did this-" I gasped as pain hit my head, recoiling into the wall behind me as memories attacked my mind.

_"Do you hear the whisper men? The whisper men are near."_

_"You'll be back where you belong just shortly."_

_"Just remember my child... The Doctor must be destroyed."_

I hadn't realized that I was sobbing in pain until I felt the Doctor's arms wrapped around me tightly, his hand running through my hair and him murmuring comforting words into my ear. I gulped, pulling my hands away from my head.

"Why am I here?" I asked quietly, my voice cracking as tears continued to fall down my face. The Doctor pulled away too, looking over my face. He sighed, reaching up to wipe away the tears with his thumb.

"I wish I could tell you, get over all the pain you'll have the go through in the future- _you're _future. But, I can't..." He trailed off, before chuckling lightly. "Spoilers." I couldn't help but crack a smile at that. Then a thought ran through my mind. _If he was calling me River, saying I was known as River, was the REAL River not here?_

"What about River," I asked, before noticing his bewildered look. "River Song?" I clarified. His face brightened in recognition, before it darkened slightly.

"She doesn't exist," He hesitated, "Not really. It's really... Hard," He gulped slightly, "To explain without giving away details I'm not supposed to." The Doctor chuckled again. "You told me about her, about why you would ask about her in the future. Before you ask anything else, darling, you have to understand." He grasped both my hands, making my eyes clash with his gorgeous green eyes. "River Song, the character you knew, _she_ isn't real in this world. You'll find out how, and why soon. But, my darling Rachel," He, again, pressed his forehead against mine, "You do." He pulled away, looking at me sadly.

"I-I don't understand." I whimpered slightly. "You know, you _know _me," I stressed. "How can you know me?! I-I've never met you before! I don't- I can't-"

"Sh, darling," He cut me off, silencing me before giving me a forced grin. "You're special." He chuckled as I scoffed. "Really special. I hate to repeat myself," I mentally scoffed at that one, "But you'll understand later. Right now, just get some rest." He pushed himself up off the bed I was previously laying down on. "You won't get the chance later on, and you complain about that. All the time." He added, before wincing, as if waiting for me to hit him or scold him. I simply laughed. That sounds like me.

"OK." I agreed, yawning as I retook my position on the bed. He looked at me, almost shocked, before shaking his head with a grin as he left the room. He paused at the door, hesitating slightly, before shaking his head again.

"Good night, River." I blinked at him, before yawning again and burrowing into the soft pillow beneath my head.

"Night, Doctor." I fell asleep with a smile on my face, at least some of my dreams come true... In my dreams, at least.

* * *

I was hot. My skin felt as it it were being boiled away from my bones, and my head was pounding as if someone were repeatedly throwing a hammer off my skull. I couldn't help the small scream that left my lips after the whimpers when I first awoke.

I heard the door being pushed open, banging off the wall before multiple people rushed into the room. The heat increased, spreading from my torso and chest to my lower stomach and legs. My flesh felt like fire was dancing across it, licking the skin but not quite scarring it. The heat flamed more, causing increasing pain as someone grasped my upper arms.

I couldn't hear anything, but I forced my eyes open in time to see the the Doctor pushing someone away from me, before falling onto his knees in front of me himself. I flinched away from his touch as he reached out to touch me, thinking his hands would inflict the same level of pain that the previous persons did. But, it didn't. If anything, the pain dulled slightly.

"Listen to me," He spoke solidly, and I could hear him. "I don't have much time, but you're leaving. You're going to my past or present, somewhere where we'll have fun." I whimpered as the heat flushed throughout my body again. "But, I'll be there, waiting. It'll all be over soon, darling." He promised, leaning up to press a kiss to my forehead before pulling away. "You'll be fine, I promise."

"I-It hurts," I ground out, grasping the Doctor's arms tightly at the intensity of the pain. He nodded, pain reflecting in his eyes.

"I know, I know." He murmured. "It'll all be over soon, I promise." He leaned closer to me. "Just... Close your eyes, and let it take you." I shook my head, not wanting the pain to get worse as I knew it would. "You need to, darling, or the pain won't stop. Just... Take a deep breath, close your eyes and let it go." He pleaded. I gulped, looking into his eyes before doing as he told.

Letting his intense green irises be the last thing I saw, I slammed my eyelids shut, screaming as the pain got more intense. A sudden pulling in my stomach made me double over, as if someone had punched me, before I blacked out completely.


End file.
